No Reason For It
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Why was Fred so scared?


**Title:** No Reason For It  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Fred/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 948  
 **Summary:** Why was Fred so scared?  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Speed Drabble: Content, Satisfaction, Whole

 **Fanfiction World Adventures Competition I:** Round 1 - Prompts Used - (person) Queen Victoria (can just be mentioned), (object) Chiming Clock, (word/object) Diamond

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Fred Weasley - Silver - Write about Fred Weasley.

 **Ultimate Hermione Competition:** Round 6 - Write a story featuring Hermione and an Order Member.

 **Ultimate Battle Competition 2:** Hawaiian Shirt - 500 words, an unusual but possible pairing

 **Gift-Giving Extravaganza 2015:** Written for QueranAislinn

* * *

Hermione took her book out of her bag. It had a picture of Queen Victoria on it. Despite being British and growing up learning about British history in primary school, she had always enjoyed reading about certain things on her own, and the British monarchy was one of them.

Queen Victoria had been amazing in her time and Hermione found her life fascinating. She thought she had read every book about this particular Queen, but Hermione had managed to find one she had not yet opened to her greedy eyes.

It was actually quite the feat and with content satisfaction, she opened up the book, completely prepared to spend her whole day reading what was sure to be a fascinating biography.

She delved into it and didn't step away from it until the chiming clock on the wall told her it was noon. With a sigh, Hermione stood up, stretched her legs, and placed the book on the table. It was time for lunch.

She wasn't much of a cook so she decided to make a simple grilled cheese sandwich. It was fast and easy, and in no time, she was sitting down with it to devour. She was just taking her last couple of bites when Fred Flooed into the apartment.

She stood up from the table just as he strode into the small dining area. Hermione's heart pounded as she smiled, tilted her chin up and silently begged for a kiss. It was something Fred was more than happy to oblige his girlfriend with.

He swooped down, claiming her lips in a sweet but passionate kiss.

"Mmm," Hermione hummed, forcing her lips away from his despite the fact she really didn't want to.

"You taste like cheese."

Hermione laughed. "That would be my lunch that you taste. I didn't expect you home in the middle of the day. Is everything okay?"

Fred kept a strong hold on her waist. "Yeah," he whispered, staring into her eyes as he subconsciously licked his bottom lip.

Hermione could lose herself in his blue eyes, but she did her best to not get distracted by his eyes or his clever tongue. Her mind wandered to what he did with that tongue last night before she shook her head, coming back to the present. "You sure? It's not like you to leave the shop early. Is George mad at you?"

"No. Actually, he told me to leave and not come back until I did something." Fred blushed and Hermione found herself intrigued. It was very hard to embarrass Fred, and she wondered what caused it as well as what Fred had to do before he was allowed back at work.

"Okay, what do you have to do, and is it bad?"

"Well, _I_ don't think it's bad."

Hermione laughed and playfully pushed his shoulder. "That doesn't narrow it down all that much. Can you give me a little something more?"

Fred finally released Hermione and walked out of the kitchen.

She furrowed her brows and quickly followed after him. "Fred? What's wrong?"

He kept facing away from her, but she saw his fists clenched at his side.

"Fred, you're beginning to scare me."

"You know, I was in a war, and _this_ scares me more than that did."

" _What_ scares you? Fred, tell me," she commanded.

He put a hand in a pocket and took something out, but she couldn't see what he held. He faced her, his hands behind his back. "Hermione, I love you with my whole heart."

"I love you too," she murmured. She paused and fearfully, she asked, "This isn't a breakup conversation, right?"

"Of course not," Fred stated emphatically.

And Hermione found herself relaxing. "Good."

"Right. Good." He brought his hands from behind his back, and she caught sight of a small box. Her breath caught in her throat.

"Fred?" she questioned, but this time it was softer, gentler.

He opened the box and inside, laid the most gorgeous diamond ring. There was a diamond in the middle and smaller pink diamonds encircled it, resembling a flower. She had never seen such a beautiful ring before. It wasn't gigantic, but it wasn't small either. It matched Hermione's tastes perfectly.

"I love you, and I want to spend my entire life with you. I want to raise a family with you. I'm hoping for a smart little girl just like you and a boy who enjoys having fun like me. Hopefully, he wouldn't be as bad as me of course."

She smiled. She would feel bed for the Hogwarts teachers if she ever had a child as bad as Fred and George. "Fred?"

"Will you marry me and make those dreams come true?"

Tears wanted to fall, but she held them back with the force of her will. She wouldn't be like all of those girls that cried when they were proposed to.

"Why were you so scared? Of course it's yes."

Fred grinned happily, took the ring out of its box, and quickly slid it on her finger as if he was afraid she would change her mind.

He pulled her in his arms and kissed her on the cheeks and then on the lips. And despite herself, she felt the tears fall as she pulled his mouth back to hers.

"I love you," she whispered fervently against his lips. "So much."

"I love you too," he returned before claiming her lips in a searing kiss that made her toes curl, her stomach jump, and her heart beat faster. It was three things she always connected to Fred and his effect on her, and she would get to experience them for the rest of her life.


End file.
